


Savior.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bar Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Protective Harry, Short Story, Shy Louis, harry protects louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets molested, one direction - Freeform, they end up cuddling together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis is at a bar and some creep starts bothering him. He knees him in the crotch and runs away. He bumps into Harry and Harry takes him home.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Louis doesn't even know why he came here in the first place, and he regrets it so much as he's pressed agaisn't a corner in the crowded club. The dim light and the smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke is making his dizzy.

"P-please let me go, I told you Im not interested." Louis says fearfuly as the disgusting man sniffs the skin of his neck.

"You're so pretty, such a little twink." He kisses his cheek and Louis starts to cry.

"Shh, don't cry love." The man tries to kiss him in the lips but Louis knees him in the crotch and runs away, unfortunately he bumps into someone else.

The person turns around and Louis' just paranoid, what if it's another creep or an angry drunk? He eyes turn even more watery and he launches forward to hug the person when he realizes it's Harry. He studies in the same college as him and they've talked only a few times but at least he's a familiar face. Harry wraps his arms tightly around his small body without questioning him and drags him to a less packed area.

"Louis..." Harry asks trying to, carefully, push Louis away from him. He stares curiously down at him when he breaks the hug but his features soon turn to worried as he notices the boy's tear stained cheeks. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"T-that man was t-trying to kiss me and stuff, a-and he smelled my neck and kissed my cheek and... I was so scared..." He says in between sobs, his mouth is formed into a pout and his jutted bottom lip is trembling.

"Awh, poor Lou. It's alright, Im here now, ok?" Harry says soothingly as he pulls him in for another hug. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asks and they break their embrace.

"It's alright, you don't have to leave just to drive me home, I'll be ok..." 

"Don't worry, I was getting bored anyways." He smiles.

"Then yes please, I came here with my friend Niall but he left early with some girl and dumped me here." He chuckles softly and wipes his face. Harry looks at him intently and Louis can't help but blush. He feels a bit embarrassed because he doesn't even know Harry that much and now he has seen him like this. He'll think he's a baby. "Thank you so much and Im really sorry for causing an scene on you." He looks down.

"Hey..." Louis looks up and Harry's smiling widely. "It's alright Louis, actually Im glad you bumped into me. At least we know each other and you didn't have to call a cab in this state, Im really glad I can help you and that you've calmed down."

"Thank you so much Harry." He blushes again and fiddles with his fingers. 

"No problem, let's go." They start to walk towards the exit and Harry guides him with a hand pressed softly to the small of his back. Louis' face heats up at that, he may have not talked to Harry a lot but he can't deny the fact that he's really handsome.

"Going home so early love?" The disgusting man reappears in front of Louis, making him stop dead in his tracks. He doesn't even have time to respond when Harry's in front of him, covering him like a safety wall. 

"Leave him the fuck alone!" He says loudly and with his deep raspy voice it sound even more intimidating, Louis clutches to the fabric of the back of his shirt and gets on his tip toes to look up Harry's shoulder.

"I see you've found a substitute pretty quickly." He licks his lips obscenely. "Have a good fuck mate, maybe someday it'll be my turn." He pats Harry roughly on the chest and stumbles away.

"Creeps these days..." Harry says quietly and turns around to look at Louis. "You ok?" Louis just nods and Harry smile before taking his hand and guiding him out. Louis' face heats up again.

_

"Do you want to come in?" Louis asks after opening his door, Harry accompanied him there. 

"It's really late, I thought you were going to sleep." He smiles shyly.

"Nah, we can hang out a bit if you'd like. I gotta make it up to you anyways, you are my savior after all." He smiles at him and motions Harry to go in.

"Savior, yeah right." He chuckles and sits on Louis' couch. "Nice flat."

"Im not kidding, you are my savior." He chuckles too. "And thanks. Would you like something to drink?" He walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "I have Coke, Orange Juice, Beer, and of course water. Would you like any snack too? I have ice cream, cookies, crackers, I could make you a sandwich or-" He's interrupted by Harry's laughter. 

"Calm down Lou, just a glass of water it's enough. Thanks." Louis can hear the smile in his voice and he blushes before serving the cold water for Harry.

He walks back into the living room and hands the water to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry says taking it and gulping it down slowly. By the time he places the empty glass on the coffee table Louis's sat by his side with his chin rested a top his knee caps and his arms warped around his legs. 

After a moment of awkward silence Harry hears a soft sniffling sound and he realizes why Louis hasn't talked, he's too busy crying.

"Louis..."

"I-Im sorry it's just that... My heart's still going a mile a second. T-that was the first time something like that happened to me and..."

"Shh it's ok." He moves closer to Louis, rubs his back soothingly and plays with the hair on his nape. "What can I do to make you feel better? Do you like cuddles?" Louis looks up and Harry smiles softly at him. He can't help but admire how pure and breathtakingly beautiful Louis looks with his lips parted and his tear stained flustered cheeks. It's not that Harry likes seeing him sad but the boy looks just so innocent and precious. 

"Y-yes please." Louis answers pouting.

"Alright, c'mon." Harry lays across the couch and pats his chest invitingly. Louis crawls up his body and places his head under Harry's chin, the younger but taller boy wraps his arms around him and Louis' get trapped against his and Harry's chest. 

They stay like that for like half an hour, at first Harry was humming a random tune and whispering sweet things to Louis and kissing the top of his head until he calmed down. Then they started talking about themselves and random topics, just getting to know each other better.

Right now Louis' straddling Harry's lap and his head is thrown back in laughter because of an awful joke Harry just told him. After they calm down Louis lays back besides Harry and asks him to pass him his phone. He checks the hour and his eyes widen when he notices it's 5:00am.

"Fuck Harry it's 5 in the morning, we gotta go to college tomorrow." He says worriedly and puts his phone away.

"Uhm..." Harry pretends to think about it and pulls Louis back into his chest. "How about we skip class tomorrow and go out for a bit? We could go to mine afterwards and I could cook you something or we could go to a restaurant." He kisses Louis' head again, making him blush for the millionth time that night. After today they're both certain that they have a crush on each other.

"Well, that sound promising. But with one condition." Louis says with a cheeky grin and Harry doesn't know what to expect. 

"What do you want?" 

"That you stay tonight and that we sleep here in this couch, cuddled together." Louis proposes shyly and with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Harry answers with the widest grin Louis has seen in him and wraps his arms back around Louis. Louis nuzzles into his chest and he feels a light kiss pressed to his forehead before he closes his eyes. "Good night Louis."

"Good night Harry and thanks." Harry chuckles one last time.


End file.
